


Revenge Is Sweet

by JessieMWilhelm



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Makeout Session, Prompts are still open on my Writing Tumblr if curious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3193193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessieMWilhelm/pseuds/JessieMWilhelm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Lindsay are left alone in the office, Ryan's ignoring Lindsay, and so a steamy makeout session come's into play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge Is Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> SUMMARY:  
> radicalmango said: “Are you still taking prompts? Maybe tuggwood (lindsay/ryan) sneaking away to make out or something like that?”
> 
> FANDOM (OPTIONAL):  
> Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter
> 
> SHIP (OPTIONAL):  
> Tuggwood (Lindsay/Ryan)
> 
> WARNING(S):  
> IDK, make out sessions, suggestive content, maybe profanity?
> 
> NOTES:  
> I’m always opened for prompts unless I say otherwise, and even if I’m not accepting them, I’ll probably save them away for another day if you give them to me anyway! OuO On another note, I’ve never heard of this ship before, but either way I suppose, I accept just about all ships! (Also, my apologies if this is hella short, I did my best! One more thing, I used Lindsay’s maiden name in this universe because this is sort of like an AU where Lindsay and Michael never got married/dated.)
> 
> Psssst, Prompts are still open as well on my Tumblr Page! (JessieMW14 is the url, like my username on here!)
> 
> WORD COUNT:  
> 341

)O(

 

Lindsay Tuggey was annoyed.

Ryan was _ignoring_ her.

“Ryan!” Lindsay whined unhappily with a pout, the only recognition she got was a small smirk that Ryan (poorly) tried to hide. Lindsay huffed and scowled at her boyfriend, giving him the “evil eye” as the gears in her mind turned and worked to figure out something to do to get her boyfriend’s attention.

Suddenly, Lindsay smirked – the perfect idea had just popped into her brain, unbeknown to Ryan as Lindsay made her way to Ryan, who was currently editing videos. Though his attention was soon pulled away by the lovely redhead who plopped into Ryan’s lap, wrapping her arms around the large man’s neck with a coy smile that made Ryan smirk, they were lucky that it was late and the others had all gone home for the day. It was then that Ryan saved his editing and turned off his computer so he could turn his attention to Lindsay, and once done, the woman went in for the kill, pulling Ryan’s head down for a kiss. The kiss was certainly anything but innocent Ryan would later duly note, teeth and tongues went against each other in what seemed like a fierce battle, a battle that Ryan quickly won, his tongue invading Lindsay’s mouth. Lindsay fisted Ryan’s hair as the male’s large hands came to settle had Lindsay’s waist. The kiss ended all too soon as they had to break apart for air, both panting heavily and looking into each other’s eyes.

Ryan’s blue eyes were seemingly dilated with lust as Lindsay smirked knowingly as she asked, “Got a problem down there big boy?”

“Why yes, yes I do,” Ryan smirked, the smirk quickly falling off as Lindsay crawled off of Ryan’s lap as she went to go get her purse and jacket.

“Well, you should’ve thought about that when you started ignoring me,” Lindsay said teasingly, her smirk growing wider as it was Ryan’s turn now to whine at Lindsay all the way to their car.

Ah yes, revenge was sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> AFTER NOTES:
> 
> Well, I attempted to write something suggestive! IDK, I tried.


End file.
